


s02e22 Casino night – alternate final scene

by lai_lina



Series: Different alternate scenes to get to JAM earlier [3]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Episode: s02e22 Casino Night, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lai_lina/pseuds/lai_lina
Summary: Pam is teasing Jim about a revenge at poker but he wants to speak seriously.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Series: Different alternate scenes to get to JAM earlier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902043
Kudos: 3





	s02e22 Casino night – alternate final scene

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please post a comment to give your feedback!   
> Apologies if some phrasing is weird, I am not a native English speaker and this is one of my first fan fictions.

Pam is teasing Jim about a revenge at poker but he wants to speak seriously. 

“There's something I need to tell you. Pam, I’m transferring to Stamford next week.” 

“Oh. I had no idea you were planning to leave… I’ll be missing you.” 

“Really? Well, it’ll be difficult for me too, but it is even more seeing you marry Roy…” 

“What ?!” Pam did not expect that answer. 

“Pam, I lied when I said I had a thing for you a while ago, I've been in love with you since the beginning...” 

“Oh Jim, you shouldn’t leave because of me! And I don’t want you to suffer by my fault, I care so much about you… as a friend!” 

“Yeah well, I need more than that. I don't mean to put it to you as an ultimatum but I needed to tell you. I’ve been meaning to tell you so many times. I was about to on the booze cruise but Roy had an awakening. Are you really gonna marry him? You don’t seem happy with him…” 

“I…” She wants to say he is wrong but can’t. 

“Well now you know how I feel…” And he left, a tear in his eye. 

\--- 

A moment later, Pam is on the phone with her mother. 

“About 10 minutes ago, I didn’t know what to say” 

“Did you consider being with him?” 

“I don't know mom, he’s my best friend...” 

“He seemed like a very nice man.” 

“Yeah he's great.” 

“Don’t you think you’re also in love with him?” 

“Yeah I think I am... I have to go.” 

Jim comes in the room towards Pam, leans towards her to gently kiss her while enfolding her in his arms. Pam tries to resist, clutching her hands, and then gives in, holding his neck in her hands. Finally, she breaks the kiss, pulling gently from him. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

“Me too. I don’t want you to leave because of me. I just don’t want you to leave.” 

“For you I can definitely stay.” 

“I think I’ve been lying to myself all this time. All these years I’ve been waiting for this wedding, now I’m not sure if I want it anymore. Let me talk to Roy.” 

“Okay, sounds good. I’ve waited until now, I can wait a bit more”, says Jim with a large grin, cupping Pam’s right cheek in his left hand. 

“So, do you want your revenge at poker?” 

“Sure, let’s go back, although it’ll be tough to focus now.” 

As they go on playing, Pam can feel the connection between them grow stronger, or maybe it had always been there and she had ignored it.   
She begins to realise that only Jim makes her feel this way, this complete. With him she can really be herself. 

\--- 

The next morning, Jim can’t help staring at Pam with a large smile, trying to guess what her final decision was. As she smiles back, he starts to feel light headed and can’t focus on his work anymore. Bad luck for Jim, Pam is exceptionally busy that morning so he quickly sneaks behind her as soon as she leaves her desk for the break room. 

“So, how did it go?” 

“I told him I could not go forward with the wedding and he started getting angry like crazy. So I broke up with him. 

“Wow”, is all Jim can say as he takes Pam’s hand in his and notices the engagement ring is gone. “So do you want to hang out tonight after work?” 

“It’s gonna be tough to wait until then!” 

“I know…” He lets go of her hand as he sees the camera move in their direction.   
5.41pm. All employees and the film crew have finally left the office, leaving only Jim and Pam. 

“So, where do you wanna go?” says Pam, smiling expectantly. 

Jim gets up and comes close to the reception, taking her hand, making her stand and move around the counter. He then makes her turn on herself until she is in his arms, in a kind of dance move. He follows by bending her slightly over, lifts her in his arms and carries her until she is sitting on his desk. They look at each other, both feeling a bit dizzy from the improvised dancing, and get closer and closer until their lips touch. 

“It’s gonna be weird at work if we keep going on like this, no?” says Jim with a teasing grin. 

"Oh yeah definitely… Let’s go get a drink!” 

“Then it’s a date”.


End file.
